


Rainbow Connection

by Phoenix_Falls



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Brief mention of Morcia, Did I really just name this fic after a Muppets song?, F/F, Fluff, I think I just really like coming up with in universe names for the soulmate phenomenons, I've been weirdly into soulmate AUs lately? Sorry bout it, yes yes i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Falls/pseuds/Phoenix_Falls
Summary: "Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection"Jemily modified Soulmate!AU prompt where everyone has a black stain where their soulmate is supposed to touch them for the first time and it turns to different colours when they do





	Rainbow Connection

They typically didn’t have their infamous Girls Nights at Penelope’s apartment since it was rather small, but JJ’s brother and his family were occupying the free space in her apartment while they were in town on vacation and Emily was in the middle of getting her kitchen remodeled. They had started a few ‘pre-game’ drinks but quickly decided that they much preferred each others company that night than going out dancing which was just as well since Garcia had convinced Emily and JJ to ditch the work clothes they were still in and swap them for more comfortable fare rather than their going out outfits.

They had been talking about Penelope’s relatively new relationship with their teammate, Derek Morgan, which necessarily got them onto the topic of soulmates, more specifically—the Variegated Nævus Effect. VNE was the scientific name of the phenomenon that had many names in many languages. Most people were born with a black mark somewhere on their body that would spontaneously burst into different colours when touched by their soulmate’s corresponding mark, which would also flush with colour.

Though a good deal of people who found their match pursued romantic relationships, the verifying of an extramundane connection with another person didn’t necessarily mean the connection itself was romantic. Penelope’s had been on her shoulder and when she had been younger, she’d habitually checked the spot whenever anyone happened to touch her there. Like most people who always checked ‘just in case,’ she’d grown out of the habit and didn’t think much of it until nearly a year ago when Morgan had offered a comforting hand on her shoulder after a frustrating info-finding hack and he’d been shocked to find the black mark on his palm was now swirled with different hues. Garcia had pushed the neck of her shirt over to confirm what she’d felt and sure enough, the same coloured swirls were now present where there had once been black.

They had been in the middle of a case at the time and didn’t get to discuss it until almost a week later, but considering the feelings they’d already had for each other, a romance starting between them hadn’t been surprising. The Variegated Nævus Effect was a frequent topic of idle discussion among even casual friends so the fact that Emily ended up talking about it with her two closest friends, one of whom was still riding the honeymoon high of finding her soulmate, didn’t bother her so much even though she’d apparently been one of the minority percentage that had no black mark to speak of.

Being without a black mark was uncommon, but not unusual and it had never stopped Emily from dating in the past. She tended not to get into long term relationships not because of her perceived romantic disadvantage, but because she was a very guarded person who put up a lot of walls and tended to keep everyone at arms length for her own comfort. Emily had every intention of keeping the BAU team at a distance the same as everyone else when she first joined the unit, but they had quickly wormed their way into her heart, particularly Garcia and JJ. Especially JJ.

“I just thought it was improbable, yanno?” Penelope was saying, pouring a healthy amount of rum into Emily’s half empty soda glass. “I just didn’t really think it would happen until it happened.”

Emily nodded like she understood and withdrew her glass before Garcia was tempted to pour more into it. “Improbable even though most people somehow end up meeting their person or whatever?” she asked, taking a drink.

Penelope shrugged and dumped some alcohol into JJ’s glass as well before resettling herself on the armchair next to the couch. “Why do you sound so skeptical?”

“Oh, don’t you remember?” JJ interjected from her spot next to Emily, smirking into her drink. “She doesn’t believe in this ‘stuff.’”

“You can’t _not_ believe in science, Emily.” Garcia pointed out with a frown.

“I just think it’s silly to read too much into it, is all.” Emily responded defensively.

“You’re such a grump! If you had a mark, you’d be a Stall.” Emily rolled her eyes at Garcia’s words, but didn’t disagree. As much as anything, the effect operated on a certain amount of psychology as well. Those who had black marks but weren’t open to the experience of being changed, or outright rejected it, would often come into contact with their person only to have their mark slip into a darker shade of black until they both became mentally receptive and their person happened to touch their mark again.

“She’s _sort of_ got a point.” JJ admitted, stretching her legs across the couch before dropping them unceremoniously in Emily’s lap.

Emily smugly thanked her at the same time Garcia exclaimed, “don’t tell me you’ve let her get under your skin about it!”

“No, but it’s not a great idea to rely on meeting your person and treat all your other relationships and friendships like placeholders for them.”

“That’s the only criticism I’ll accept.” Garcia conceded readily.

JJ tuned her out as she engaged Emily in an ongoing debate about a show she only knew anything about because they watched it. She smiled slightly as she watched Emily’s demeanor relax at the switch to a topic she was more versed in, trying not to concentrate on the weight of the brunettes free hand on her shin or her thumb idly stroking the fabric of her loose cotton pants. JJ had been a little surprised when she discovered Emily was much more free with her physical affection when she was buzzed or drunk.

Emily wasn’t exactly a tactile person. Not in the same way Reid wasn’t, but she tended to hesitate in a way that suggested she didn’t know if her actions would be welcome. The more comfortable she got with them, the less that became an issue, but enough drinks in to loosen her up, and Emily was nearly as affectionate as a slightly buzzed Penelope. JJ loved it, of course, though she would never say so without being prodded about it.

Admittedly, it was a little confusing too. JJ had been attracted to Emily immediately on seeing her in Hotch’s office, but as she came to know the other woman and get closer to her, the attraction became emotional and not just physical. JJ knew that Emily felt similarly, even if she’d been oblivious their coworkers weren’t and they’d done nothing to dispel office rumour that they’d been dating for ages—sometimes purposely feeding the rumour mill directly when one or both of them was actually seeing someone.

JJ knew for certain that if Emily asked her on a date unambiguously, she would accept with no hesitation but she was acutely aware of Emily’s seeming need to be able to compartmentalize people, not just feelings. She twisted in her seat without removing her legs from Emily’s lap to put her now mostly empty glass on the tea table behind her and wiped her hands together to get rid of the condensation from the glass before turning her left palm up to study it.

JJ had never been able to figure out where she’d possibly be touching her person based on her mark. Her palm was completely black which in and of itself wasn’t unusual, but the skin between several of her fingers was black as well. She couldn’t for the life of her imagine any way she’d be touching anyone to cause it. It was certainly better than the people who had handprints on their cheeks or knuckles, but it was frustrating because it wasn’t as obvious.

Over a year ago, when Garcia had been in emergency surgery after having been shot, JJ had been so lost in her worry that she was more or less disassociated. She only felt connected to her body again when Emily had gently squeezed her wrist to let her know she was there. Before JJ could even process the touch, her movements had been automatic and she upturned her hand, Emily holding it with no hesitation. It had been that moment that JJ had felt tethered to reality again because she’d felt an odd sensation localized to her hand. At the time, she’d thought maybe it was because she had been so out of body that any touch would have felt unusual, but it was a rather pleasant sort of feeling that she couldn’t account for given the circumstances. After the doctor had come to alert them that Penelope would be okay, JJ had happened to look at her hand when Emily let go of it and she could have _sworn_ it different.

Part of her was foolishly hoping to see colour. Emily didn’t have a mark on her hand, so it was ridiculous but something seemed different, she just couldn’t place it. The incident lived in the back of her mind though, always ready to present itself while she was trying to sleep or floating a buzz and she was less able to listen to the rational part of her that said she was being ridiculous. JJ looked up and moved her legs from Emily’s lap when she started to get up, the both of them smiling fondly at each other as Emily walked past. Garcia had the decency to wait until the bathroom door was closed before she said anything.

“God, will you just ask her out already?” Garcia more demanded than asked in a stage whisper.

“No!” JJ whispered back forcefully, sitting cross-legged so she could lean forward further.

“Why not? You two are _killing_ me!”

JJ rolled her eyes. “You know she doesn’t ‘do the relationship thing.’” She explained while putting air quotes around Emily’s standard reason for why she never dated anyone longer than a few months.

“Okay, but friends with benefits are _totally_ a thing!” Garcia insisted as if that solved the problem.

JJ frowned. “I can’t.” she wasn’t going to elaborate but after casting a quick glance at the bathroom door to confirm it was still closed added, “not with her, anyway. I could, if I didn’t…” JJ trailed off unsure of if she wanted to complete the thought but Penelope’s sympathetic nod let her know she didn’t have to give it voice. “But I do, so I can’t.”

Whatever Garcia had opened her mouth to offer in response died on her tongue as the bathroom door opened. “Em, grab the other sodas, would you?” she called to her friend, lowering her voice to address JJ again. “Maybe think about telling her _that_ , Jayje. You never know!”

JJ shrugged, unable to reply as Emily returned from the small kitchen balancing three cans of soda from the fridge in her hands and passing them out. “God, I’m so glad we have three days off.” Emily sighed, popping open her can and pouring some into her glass. “I can’t remember the last time we had an actual weekend off.”

“Three months ago.” JJ supplied, stretching her legs back into Emily’s lap as the brunette settled back into her seat. “We were supposed to get the weekend at the end of last month but,”

“The vampire case, right.” Emily finished, passing the rum bottle to Garcia after she had poured more into her and JJ’s glasses.

“Sucks when one faker gives the whole species a bad name, doesn’t it Emily?” Garcia giggled.

“Ha-ha.” Emily retorted dryly, rolling her eyes.

“Since we’re not going out, how about a movie?” JJ suggested.

“Ooo yeah!” Garcia agreed enthusiastically, standing up and making her way toward the kitchen. “It’s been so long since we had a movie night! One of you pick something and I’ll make popcorn!”

JJ wiggled her legs in Emily’s lap, fixing her friend with a puppy dog stare in a clear indication that she did not want to be the one to get up and choose the movie. Emily snorted and shook her head, but gently pushed JJ’s legs off her and went over to browse Garcia’s movie collection for something they hadn’t seen in a while. “You’re so easy.” JJ teased, leaning back into the armrest behind her.

“Yeah,” Emily admitted easily, glancing over her shoulder briefly. “You’re lucky I’m easily manipulated by a pretty face.”

“Since when?”

Emily shrugged and pulled a DVD out of its spot to read the back. “Okay, you’re lucky I’m easily manipulated by _your_ pretty face.”

JJ grinned but didn’t address the statement. That was part of what she liked about drinking with Emily too. Emily was much more emotionally available with her than she was with other people, but she still tended to be a little withdrawn unless it was just the two of them, or she felt particularly relaxed.

“Excellent choice!” Garcia approved, looking at the DVD Emily held up for inspection as she came back into the living room holding two bowls of popcorn.

“You good with this too?” Emily asked JJ, showing her selection.

JJ smiled. “The Princess Bride is _always_ a good choice.”

Emily nodded and put the movie in and returned to the couch, handing Garcia the remote as she sat down. They slipped into the occasional easy banter as the movie played, eating popcorn and enjoying the relaxed atmosphere until Penelope had yawned one too many times and decided it was time for her to head to bed, shooting a pointed look at JJ on her way to shut off the lights, JJ scowling at her in return.

A few minutes after Garcia turned in, Emily couldn’t hold out any longer and started to shift toward JJ. She didn’t know why she always played this game when they had to share a sleeping surface; it wasn’t like this was the first time it’d happened. Every time they spent the night at Garcia’s, they’d end up curled into each other on the couch by the end of the night. It was inevitable and welcome, but Emily didn’t want to seem eager. Didn’t want to move too fast and do something she couldn’t take back. At least, not yet.

Emily had been giving herself a pep talk in the bathroom mirror and had been psyching herself up mentally ever since. She was aware of JJ’s feelings for her. Aware, too, that JJ knew her feelings were returned, though Emily wasn’t sure if JJ knew the extent. Emily had always been grateful for the fact that JJ hadn’t pushed for a direct conversation about their feelings for each other since she wasn’t sure she could have turned her down if it came to it. Emily was already more open and vulnerable with JJ as friends than she had been with any lover in the past and that in and of itself had frightened her.

She knew that if she pursued something with JJ, that it would likely be much different than any she’d had in the past but that didn’t stop her from worrying she’d push her best friend away from her until it ruined their relationship like she did with everyone else. And what would happen if or when JJ met her person? It was true that the Variegated Nævus Effect didn’t demand or even mean a romantic partnership between the two people, but she couldn’t think of any reason why anyone wouldn’t want to be with JJ. Or why JJ wouldn’t want to explore different avenues with her person, whoever they were.

A few days beforehand, Emily had come to the realization that she was making decisions for JJ that the blonde wasn’t even aware was on the table. She was being stubborn and selfish because she was scared. JJ had never let Emily push her away before, the idea that JJ would let her do it if they were dating was absurd. And if they didn’t work out for whatever reason, Emily could deal with it if or when it came up. JJ wasn’t the type to cut people out of her life without exceedingly good reasons, so Emily had concluded that she was being skittish and ridiculous and if she wanted to change anything between them, she had to be the one to do it.

Emily had spent the last several days promising herself that she was going to talk to JJ when they had a moment alone, but the few times she’d gotten the opportunity, she couldn’t make herself do it. Girl’s Night was a good chance to try again—she’d be more relaxed and god forbid, but if anything went pear-shaped, she was buzzed and wouldn’t feel the burn of embarrassment until much, much later. It was all just a matter of making herself pull the trigger at this point.

“Wesley is just showing off.” Emily said just for something to say as she stretched out on her side, JJ automatically moving so Emily could have room in front of her, their legs tangled together. “With the iocane powder, I mean.”

“How else was he supposed to play that?”

Emily sighed happily at the feeling of JJ’s warmth at her back. “He’s already proven he’s an excellent fighter who thinks well on his feet.” She reasoned. “All he would have really had to do is wait for Vizzini to put the knife down after he accepted the challenge and then,” she made a slicing motion accompanied with a cutting sound effect. Emily smiled at hearing JJ’s soft laughter in her ear. “The poison was just showing off.”

“I think that would have changed the rating.” JJ pointed out amusedly, starting to run her fingers idly through Emily’s hair.

Emily only barely managed to resist humming in contentment, impeded by the odd sensation in her head at the action. JJ had played with her hair before, but there was a pleasant warm buzz floating through her that had nothing to do with the alcohol she’d drank that night. A wave of impulse rushed through her and before she could second guess herself she blurted out softly, “hey, Jen?”

“Mm-hm?”

“What are you doing tomorrow night?”

“Realistically? Probably laundry.”

“Would you be willing to put that off a bit longer and let me take you to dinner?” she took a deep breath, emboldened by the fact that she wasn’t looking at JJ. “On a date, I mean.”

JJ didn’t answer right away, but it was impossible for Emily to feel nervous about it when JJ neither moved away nor stopped combing her fingers through dark hair. “What made you ask now?”

Emily wondered if JJ thought she was asking because they’d been drinking and she loathed the idea that JJ didn’t think she was being serious, so Emily carefully repositioned to face the blonde, relieved when JJ met her gaze steadily and unhesitatingly draped her arm across her waist. “I’ve been meaning to for a while.”

JJ raised an eyebrow. “You have?”

Emily nodded, trying not to let her train of thought derail at the feeling of JJ’s thumb lightly stroking her hip. “I’ve been scared.” She divulged, even though she knew JJ already knew that. “I’m _still_ scared.”

“Of what?”

“I haven’t felt…” Emily trailed off, trying to find the right word. “ _This_ strongly about anyone and I don’t want to ruin anything between us.”

“Emily,” JJ’s tone was an odd mixture of exasperated, scolding, and affectionate. She gently placed her hand on Emily’s jaw though she hadn’t made a move to look away. “Without risk, there’s no reward but even so, no matter _what_ happens, I can’t imagine _any_ outcome where you wouldn’t be part of my life or that anything could be permanently ruined between us.”

“Does that mean you’ll let me take you on a date?”

JJ rolled her eyes though she was smiling slightly and guided Emily gently forward to kiss her. JJ’s eyes fluttered closed as soon as their lips met even though she had wanted to prolong the moment, but she did savor the sharp intake of air from Emily at the contact. They pulled away from each other at the same moment, not wanting to escalate things in addition to being mindful of where they were but JJ couldn’t resist giving her another quick kiss before answering Emily’s question directly. “I would love to go on a date with you.”

A goofy grin blossomed on Emily’s face and she ducked her head into the crook of JJ’s neck to try and keep her cool, closing her eyes when JJ pulled her closer. They didn’t speak after that, Emily quickly falling asleep as JJ resumed playing with her hair while she finished the movie.

Emily was dimly aware that it must have been morning as she floated toward consciousness but she had no intention of making the leap to fully awake. Not as long as she and JJ were holding each other. It must have been relatively early still anyway since she couldn’t hear Penelope fussing about the kitchen to get her morning tea situated. Emily had just started to fall asleep again when she heard JJ’s voice, cracked with nightly disuse.

“Oh my god.”

JJ’s voice hadn’t been loud by any definition, but the surprised tone and the fact that it had been said right near her ear, snapped Emily to wakefulness, worried that something had gone wrong. “Wha happened?” she mumbled, sitting up and searching JJ’s face for an indication of danger. Instead of a verbal answer, JJ held up her left hand for Emily’s inspection. It took a moment for Emily to recognize what she was looking at. Where JJ’s black mark had been was now a collection of blues, purples, greens, dark oranges, and muted yellows. Emily blinked confusedly, her brain still trying to acclimate to functioning properly. “Did we see anyone else last night?”

JJ’s laugh bubbled out of her a bit too loudly and she clamped her hand now displaying the Variegated Nævus Effect over her mouth so as not to disturb Garcia. “Go look in the mirror.”

“But,”

“Go look.” JJ repeated, leaning up to give Emily a peck on the lips.

Emily nodded and groggily made her way to the bathroom, wiping a hand over her face tiredly before flipping on the light and turning to inspect her reflection. “Oh my god,” she murmured when she saw it. A thick strip of hair on the side of her head had colours matching JJ’s hand making it look like an oil slick or a crow’s wing against the deep black of the rest of her hair.

She leaned into her reflection and combed her fingers through it. It was definitely there. It wasn’t unheard of for people to have their black marks in their hair though it was far more unusual than not having one at all. Emily was pulled out of her self-examination when she heard Garcia’s jubilant squeal, alerting her (and probably everyone on that floor) to the fact that she’d seen JJ’s hand. Emily left the bathroom only to be greeted with another excited squeal when Garcia set eyes on her.

“What did I say?” Garcia asked triumphantly, the authoritative gesture of her hands on her hips diminished by her pink pyjamas being covered in bunnies. “You’re a _Stall_.”

Emily snorted derisively but the smile on her face was genuine. “Yes, you’re very perceptive, PG.” her smile growing wider as she went back to sit on the couch and accept the kiss JJ pressed to her lips.

“And don’t you forget it!”

“Like you’d let her.” JJ laughed.

“Don’t think you’re beyond my teasing either, Miss Jareau!” Garcia was a flurry of movement as she set about pulling clothes out of the clean pile of her laundry. “We can’t just have regular ol’ morning tea! This calls for a celebration! We should go to the diner and get brunch.”

Emily tuned her friend out as she kept talking, knowing that an excited Garcia was a rambling Garcia and there was no need for anyone’s input or attention at the moment. She smiled when JJ reached forward to hold her hands and squeezed them gently. Though it was definitely nice to have the visual confirmation, Emily knew JJ had been right the night before. They would always be an important part of each other’s lives, no matter what happened and for once, Emily was excited to find out what the future had in store.


End file.
